


Black Roses Red

by blueabsinthe



Series: [Community: lawandorder100 drabbles] [22]
Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: Angst, Community: lawandorder100, Drabble, Episode Related, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-21
Updated: 2009-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-'Blind Spot'; To be lost or be found? Bobby knows the answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Roses Red

**Author's Note:**

> Alana Grace's song 'Black Roses Red' used as the title. 'Search' challenge.

Alexandra Eames thought she knew herself better than anyone. Resourceful, quick-thinking, and adaptable. But, none of those qualities mattered when she was kidnapped.

Empty.

Hollow.

Constantly searching for answers.

After the incident, she felt like part of her was slipping further and further away, and that maybe someday, she would be so far away that no one would be able to find her. She doesn’t know what to hope for: to be lost or found.

Bobby knows. Knows she wants to be found.

“You don’t have to be alone tonight,” he says, reaching a hand to her.

She takes it.


End file.
